Rebellion, Drugs and other Unmentionables
by claireylee824
Summary: Bella Swan was left by Edward Cullen and instantly turned into the local bad girl. She healed like he said she would; with the help of drugs, alcohol and other things. rest of summary in story BxE/Rated T/R&R. Updated to M for language.
1. Local Bad Girl

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything…unfortunately **

**Summary:**

**Bella Swan was left by Edward Cullen and instantly turned into the local bad girl. She healed like he said she would; with the help of drugs, alcohol and other things. But what happens when Edward comes back for her? (Takes place 4 months after he leaves)**

**BPOV**

_Flashback_

_"You…don't…want me?"_

_"No"_

_"Goodbye Bella," he said in the same quiet, peaceful voice._

_"Take care of yourself," he breathed, cool against my skin. There was a light, unnatural breeze. My eyes flashed open. The leaves on a small vine maple shuddered with the gentle wind of his passage._

_He was gone_

_End of Flashback__**(A/n: I know I cut out a lot of things. If I put everything else it would have been its own chapter)**_

Every day I had to wake up to the empty, cold room without seeing his beautiful sculpted face. I wallowed in my pity for 4 hard months that could have passed for torture; a reoccurring dream that would leave me waking up screaming and sweating. I cut myself off from the world and spent most of my days silent. Soon, I found my escape.

I had seen a couple of kids do it behind the school. One day I followed them. There, Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley stood there smoking _marijuana_. Jessica looked at me and snorted."You look like hell, Bella," she smirked."I think we can help…" Lauren mused as she handed me some. I smoked a little of it and my whole world started to fade away. Edward's haunting face disappeared; his velvet voice became a light hum. After inhaling massive amounts, I became numb. I glanced at Lauren and Jess and they curtly smiled back.

"Thanks," I breathed.

"No problem…hey do you want to hang out on Friday?" Lauren smiled at me.

"Sure," I responded. Since then, Jess, Lauren, and I have been inseparable. Well, _almost_. There are sometimes when I'm at one boys house and they're at two other's houses. Edward had become and distant memory that barely resurfaced; unless I was in biology which was rare. I usually ditch biology and other classes. Teachers were accustomed to it by now. They just sighed, rolled their eyes, and continued. Life was perfect for me; no hole, no pain, no Edward; Just me, the girl, drugs, alcohol, and one night stands. Being as oblivious to life as usual, I didn't get the hint that the world as _I_ knew it was going to change forever. Being the local bad girl was going to cause even more pain than I could imagine.

**Let me know how this one is coming along. Review it and I'll love you forever and a day. Also, you may get another chapter **

**Lots of Love!**

**-Clairerocz852**


	2. Party

**Ok, so. I would like a few more reviews but thanks to the people who have reviewed and favorite it. This one is for you guys! **** By the way, there's a brief Cullen encounter. Let me know if you find it!**

**Onwards with the story!**

**Disclaimer: ****I** **hate these things…I don't own anything**

**BPOV**

The music was loud. _Very _loud. I was (as usual) swaying to the music with so random stranger that used a dumb pick up line like 'Are your legs tired? Because you've been running through my mind all day!' A small voice in my mind was probably screaming at me telling me that this guy was an L-O Loser, but that part of my mind was rarely used; it was usually clouded in a deep fog known as marijuana. Oh well. C'est La Vie right?

"Hey baby face, why don't we go somewhere more private where we can really get to know each other?" Blondie whispered suggestively.

"Sure, just let me get another drink," I whispered back. Ugh. Men. I 'went to get my drink' and found Jess and Lauren.

"Looks like you hooked a good one…" Jessica mused.

"Oh, you'll find one. You know what? You can have Blondie. He wants a one nighter and you know I don't do that kind of work," I reassured her. Jess beamed and made her way over to Blondie. He looked willing as she whispered something in his ear. Then, he took her delicate hand and led her upstairs.

"Oy. When will she learn?" Lauren turned to me. I shrugged.

"Where are we anyway?" I asked curiously. I had no recollection of getting to that house.

"Oh, we're at Mike Newton's house. Jessica just went upstairs with Mike," Lauren grinned mischievously. _Bella. Think about what you're doing! _My conscious warned me. The marijuana was starting to loosen its hold on me.

"Laur, I need another hit." Lauren sighed and dug into her cheap knockoff of a coach purse. She pulled out a roll (**A/n: I'm not a drug dealer and I don't do drugs so I have no idea how you hold marijuana or what its wrapped in or any other drug like that so I'm just guessing) **and took a big drag once it was lit up. I glanced at my watch and cursed.

"Damn! It's 1:00. I gotta go." I shouted at Lauren. She just waved me off. I walked outside and then realized Jess had the car keys. I was just about to start walking when a tall beautiful blonde girl walked up to me. She was like a model and had a perfect body with pale almost translucent skin.

"Need a ride?" She asked in a bored tone. I nodded as she led me to a red convertible. I settled in the back seat and surprisingly she led me right to my house in a matter of seconds. I mumbled unintelligible thanks and walked to my front door. Just as always, Charlie was knocked out in front of the TV, beer in hand. After I rebelled this is what he did.

With the sudden slam of the door, he awoke with a start. He looked dead behind the eyes as he glanced at me, then the clock.

"Isabella 'wan. S'its one 'clock. 'Ere have you beeeen?" (**Isabella Swan. It's one o'clock. Where have you been?) **He slurred.

"Shut up Old man and get another beer," I yelled back as I staggered up the stairs.

As I settled in my bed, my mind wandered to _his _face when I'd wake up in the morning. I always hated sleeping because my mind would wander and my old wounds that he carved in me would reopen. Sighing, I reached under my bed and pulled out a bottle of vodka.

"I'm gonna have one hell of a hangover tomorrow," I said to myself as I drank away my pain.

* * *

**So do you like it? I know it was short but I'll try to write more. **

**I had the flu and couldn't write anything.**

**If you liked it, Review, Favorite, and Tell your friends!**

**Lots of love**

**Clairerocz852**


	3. The Fog

**Again, thank you all that reviewed.**

**Also, now I'd like to throw in thanks to the people that know about drug…um...Yea HUGS NOT DRUGS PEOPLE! But thanks. Now I can make the story more realistic =.**

**If any other people know about drugs…let me know.**

**Oh! I wanted to thank **_**Rocket MS17 **_**for the help. Check out their stuff.**

**Answers:**

_**JennCorinthos**_ At the moment, I cannot reveal the mysterious person who drove Bella home but you will find out in upcoming chapters.

**ONWARDS AGAIN!**

**Disclaimer:**** Don't own anything yada yada yada blah**

**BPOV**

I could tell about 3 things. 1) It was morning. 2) I had a hangover, a massive one. 3) I was late to school again. God, I hated my life. I checked the clock, finally. It was quarter to 11. Oops. Guess I missed most of school again. Like I give a crap.

I grabbed my silver cell phone that Lauren got for me and called her. On the other side of the phone I heard a thud and a male laugh. It was _Tyler's _laugh.

"Hello?"Lauren managed to say groggily.

"Hey there sleepy-head" Wow, I actually made sense. "You going to school today or are you and Tyler gonna 'chill' there?"

"TYLER STOP IT! THAT TICKLES!" She shouted. "Well this love puppy doesn't want me to go but I'm gonna go anyway," She practically shouted the whole thing.

"Ok well I'll see you there." I sighed.

"'Kay. Bye Bee!" She hung up.

Reluctantly, I got out of bed and dragged myself to the window; the window _he _used to climb through. I thought I got over this. _He doesn't have a hold on me anymore, He doesn't have a hold on me anymore, He doesn't have a hold on me anymore…_I repeated to myself. I was having another break 

down. The cruiser was gone, so I ran downstairs to the kitchen. I opened up a cabinet and found the glue. I inhaled and my issues were gone. So much for emotional breakdown.

I strolled back upstairs with a stupid grin plastered on my face. I changed into and red short-sleeved belted blouse with Wet Seal skinny jeans (**A/n: Picture of outfit in profile)**. I mean, I'm not _emo, _just marijuana, meth, crack, and other drugs addict. There's a difference.

Anyway, when I was finished with my routine, I got the meth from under the sink and put it in my purse. Soon, Jessica and Lauren pulled up in my driveway. I waved and got into the backseat.

"Hey, girlies. I need a refill on meth," I said as I slid on the leather.

"God, I need a refill too," Lauren added.

"I guess we have to meet Mario again," Jessica sighed. Mario was our regular dealer. His real name is Jeremy but Mario is his dealer name.

"I guess so, but when? We have parties to go to; people to see…and we haven't had a drug drink in forever!" I said.

"Then call Steven. He always has good drug drinks," Jess suggested.

"I'll talk to him at lunch," I snapped. I rubbed my head in confusion. Why was I so aggravated?

"Whoa, Bells. Calm down. What's with you?" Lauren touched my shoulder.

"Maybe, I haven't used enough drugs lately." All too soon, we pulled up to the school. I stumbled out of the car and aimlessly walked forward. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jess and Lauren go into the woods to talk to Mario.

My head was in a fog. I could barely walk straight, but I staggered to Biology, ignoring the daily stares that I received. I walked into the classroom and sat at the desk, next to the forever empty seat. I zoned out of the teacher's lesson and submerged myself in the fog. Soon, the bell rang and I once again stumbled to the door. However, being the klutz I am, I tripped on a book and was sent spiraling forward. 

The fog was getting thicker and soon, I couldn't see anything. The last thing I felt was two cold arms holding me up from hitting the floor as I fell into a world of black.

**So, any guesses on who caught her?**

**If you answer correctly…I'll update faster just for you! And you'll be mentioned to all the people who are reading the story. You will be recommended to others at the beginning of the next chapter. And, you'll be my best friend for the day.**

**I know a lot of people want me to write longer chapters, so I'm sorry that I don't write long chapters. I've been having troubles writing at all. My sister, Emily, hogs the computer so yea.**

**Sorry to bore you with the authors note.**

**I take and answer as many questions as I can.**

**Review!**

**Lots of Love,**

**Clairerocz852**


	4. Little Miss Bella

**Thanks to all my WONDERFUL Reviewers**

**You guys are Beast.**

**Now as the winner of the guessing contest…**

_**Screams-At-Midnight!**_

**I recommend all their stories to you. They are extremely descriptive and good. **

**Now, Screams-At-Midnight, starting tomorrow, you will be known as… (Drum roll)**

_**Clairerocz852's best friend of the day**_

**Yay! Well, enough of my rambling…**

**Oh, one more thing.**

**To those people who are sad that it wasn't Edward, I didn't want the story to go too fast. But he will swoop in and save her soon.**

**ANOTHER THING!**

**Thank you **_**Lightssoclear **_**for your review. It made my day! :)**

**ONWARDS**

* * *

**Disclaimer: H'ok, so. I know people expect a witty disclaimer. I don't own anything. Witty enough for ya?**

**BPOV:**

The fog was lifting and the blackness started to disappear. My surroundings were becoming clear; I was in the nurse's office. _Let's see…Who's in here?_I thought to myself. It was one of my OCD habits; I had to know who was in here. _The nurse, Emmett, some other patients...Wait! Emmett? _Standing over me was a very concerned looking Emmett Cullen. Once he saw my eyes open, his looks of concern disappeared and in place were looks of…love? I hadn't seen that since _he _went away.

"Hey, little sis. It's good to see you're awake." Emmett grinned at me. All feelings of hatred towards the Cullen's had faded away as I leapt into Emmett's burly arms.

"Oh, Emmett! I've missed you guys so much!" I sobbed. Emmett seemed stunned but soon wrapped his arms around me. Suddenly, I stopped crying and looked up at him.  
"Is anyone else here?" I whispered, trying to nonchalantly bring up the subject of Ed-him. Emmett seemed to get the hint and stated, "It's only me and Rose. We left some stuff back in the forest by our old house and we forgot about it…for four months." He chuckled. Suddenly, the looks of concern came back on his face.

"And what have _you_ been doing?" _Crap_, I thought. _He knows about the drugs._

"Well, see, it's a funny story," I started. What came next came out in a rush. "After Edward left, I spiraled into depression for three months. Then, Jess and Lauren offered me drugs and I tried it. It helped me get over Edward." It hurt me so much to day his name. Pictures floated in my mind. Images of his perfection appeared. I remembered his topaz eyes and the flawlessness of his nose, jaw, _lips_…

"Isabella Marie Swan! How could you." Anger burned in Emmett's eyes. "You only promised Edward one thing and you couldn't do that? _Be careful _he told you. I'm so angry at you, I-"But he stopped short. An epiphany seemed to be going on in his head.

"I'm not mad at you," He whispered. Then he got louder. He turned to the nurse and screamed. "I'm not mad at Bella. I'm mad at Edward! Aha!" The nurse looked like she was about to faint. I turned tomato red, something I hadn't done in a while.

"Well, let's get you out of here. We have work to do," Emmett explained. I caught the tense he used.

"We?" I asked a little scared. Out from behind the curtain, a beautiful tall blonde came. She was perfect in every way and had a sour look on her face. _Rosalie._

"Well, isn't little Miss Bella," She sneered.

**EPOV (finally! Edward's point of view)**

I left her. I left my only reason for living. I missed her every day. I missed the way her heart would speed up when I smiled, I missed the smell of her. I missed the worried look on her face when I'd leave and the smile I'd get when I returned. I hated to admit it to myself, but I had too. _I missed Bella. I shouldn't have left. _What had I done? Now, I was in the middle of a barren road in Venezuela, not moving. Just, thinking. I didn't know if I should go back. Suddenly, a thought hit me. I'll go see Alice.

* * *

I arrived at Alice's house in Columbia where she was waiting on the porch steps, jumping for joy. As soon as I got out of the car, she ran at me, like a flash of white, and embraced me.

"EDWARD! I can't believe you're back. How are you? What have you been doing? You're clothes are horrible. We need to go shopping!" Her words came out in a rush. I had no choice but to hug her back.

"I missed you too, Alice," I whispered. I had no idea why I felt so good here. Oh, Jasper was in the doorway. He approached me and shook my hand.

"It's good to have you back," He smiled, but the light didn't touch his eyes.

"Where's everyone else?" I questioned. Alice had a frantic look in her eyes.

"Did you hunt Edward? Maybe you should." Clearly she was ignoring the butterscotch color my eyes were.

"I'm fine. Where is everyone, Alice?" I was getting impatient. I was trying to get into her mind. _Should I tell him? Um, er, uh. Wait! Edward can hear me! Everybody wants to live happily ever after. Everybody wants to know their true love is true. How do you know he loves you? How do you know he's yours? Well does he take you out dancing just so he can hold you close? Dedicate a song with words meant just for you? He'll find someway to tell you with the little things he'll do. That's how you know. That's how you know he's your love. He's your love. _Alice started singing in her mind.

"Too much _Enchanted_?" I eyed her. She shrugged but continued to not answer my question.

"ALICE!" I bellowed. "Where is everyone?"

"Carlisle and Esme are in Chicago," She started. "EmmettandRosalieareinForks" She rushed.

"WHAT?" I roared. Emmett was in big trouble, very big trouble.

**

* * *

****Ok, so. I don't know where everyone actually was during New Moon, because my best friend is currently borrowing it. So, don't get mad that I made places up.**

**The song Alice was singing was "That's How You Know" From **_**Enchanted**_**. I was listening to it so it got stuck in my head.**

**Questions?**

**I actually have a question myself, being an amateur fan fiction writer:**

**What does R&R mean?**

**Review, Favorite and Tell Your Friends!**

**Lots of Love!**

**Clairerocz852 **


	5. Turbulence

_Hey Guys!_  
_I'm so sorry that it's been so long. I left fan fiction once I went to high school…but now I guess I'm sort of back? Well, we'll see!_  
_Hopefully, this chapter will be good enough for you guys, just to hold you over.  
By the way, I upped the rating to M, for language._

_Here we go!_

**Disclaimer: I own nothing that is Twilight. Except the poster.**

* * *

**EPOV:**

I wasn't really sure how fast I ran, but it was fast enough to get me to the airport and catch the next flight out of South America. The plane couldn't have moved slower as I impatiently sat in first class, fidgeting with my hands. I never had believed in God once I became a vampire; there was absolutely no point. If there was a God, I wouldn't have been left out in the cold like this, stuck in this limbo. However, for the first time in my vampire life, I felt myself praying that this plane would move faster and I would finally be with Bella.

Apparently, God doesn't like vampires that much.

"Excuse me, ladies and gentlemen, but we have hit some turbulence. We will be stopping shortly at our closest landing site. We are sorry for the delay," the pilot chirped over the loud speaker. I grabbed the arm-rest and ripped it off.

_Well, this is just damn great._

_

* * *

_

**BPOV:**

"Emmett, where are we going?" I whined for about the millionth time as he drove all around Forks. I wasn't really sure what his problem was and where he was going, but I felt increasingly uncomfortable as the ride wore on. Here I was, sitting with my almost big brother and his girlfriend who absolutely hated me. Every now and then, she would whip around and send me a death glare. I knew she hated me, but it was growing into something so much more. Anger bubbled up in my stomach. What had _I _done to deserve this sucky treatment? Well, I'll tell you; ABSOLUTELY NOTHING. When she had _dared _ to turn and glare at me again, I finally exploded.

"Excuse me, Princess Rosalie, can you please stop shooting me death glares? If you don't wish to be in this goddamn care with me, then get the hell out of the car! You can run, Blondie. That's what you do, right? Run from the situation, instead of talk it out? Because that's what you're doing. No one forced you into the car, but I'm forcing you out unless you cut the bullshit right now!" I screamed.

Emmett slammed on the breaks and I smelt the burnt rubber. Rosalie's perfect eyebrow twitched and inwardly, I smiled, triumphant that I had broken little Miss Perfect's façade.

"Since when do you get the balls to talk to me like that?" Rosalie hissed.

"Since I finally had enough of your crap." Emmett listened for a while but soon interjected.

"Bells, that's the drugs talking, not you." I laughed deviously.

"Actually, Em, it may be the drugs that are getting me to finally speak up for myself, but I've been itching for a while to put your perfect girlfriend in her place. She deserves to know how she fucking treats people."

"That's it, Emmett! Let me kill her!" Rosalie snarled as Emmett held his girlfriend back. I snickered at the situation.

"Aw, Rosalie. In a second, I'm going to pull out your weave!" I spat.

"Bella Swan! Stop it, NOW." Emmett bellowed. "You've gone way too far now. Get out of the car, right now, or so help me…I'll drag you out." He was dead-serious and I could see it etched in his face. Shamefully, I pulled myself out of the car and gave them the middle finger as they drove away. I realized that now I was all alone.

I glanced around, looking for some signs of familiarity and my breath caught. I was so close to the meadow. _Our_ meadow. Commanded by an unseen force, my legs took a mind of their own as I walked to it.

When I reached it, it was as beautiful as I remembered. The flowers were starting to come out and the sun was sparkling, like he had the first time we came here. I was instantly at ease, one unlike any drug had given me.

_No, Edward, _I said to myself, _you were wrong. You're my own personal brand of heroin…_.

I sat down on the grass, playing with it through my fingers. I was lost in my own world when I heard a male voice.

"Bella? Oh, god, I missed you." I turned to the sound of the voice and was met with two loving and comforting eyes.

* * *

**EMPOV:**

"Rose, baby, are you okay?" I said as we drove down the road. She had been quiet since Bella had left and I was slowly growing worried. Usually, when she had a fight with someone, or someone insulted her, she would go on ranting for days.

"I…" she started, looking out the window, "I feel like I was too hard on her. I am all the time. She's right though. I've always run from the situation with her, and she doesn't deserve that. I never gave her the time of day to explain to her my hatred and…no human being deserves that. Even the scum that is Bella Swan." I laughed deeply and grabbed her hand.

"And just when I thought we were making progress," I smiled. She tried to cover up the smile that was threatening to break her mean façade, but it failed. "I love when you smile, Rose. You should do it more often. I miss it," I said, touching her cheek.

"Why did we come back, Em?" She suddenly asked. "Everything was fine in Europe. Why did we have to come back to Forks and have our life turned around."

"I couldn't abandon her," I said without hesitation, "I wouldn't, no, couldn't, abandon her like Edward did. I love you with all my heart, Rosalie Hale, but I love Bella, too. She's like my little sister and I had a gut feeling that she was ripping herself apart. Turns out that I was right, like always," I teased.

"I guess. But her ripping herself up had nothing to do with -"

"Rose, don't start that. It had _everything _to do with us leaving. I couldn't stand knowing that she might die without us one day. Our whole family, with the exception of you, loves her, and she needs people around her that love her."

"You sound quite wise, Emmett," she teased. I puffed out my chest.

"I tend to do that sometimes." A comfortable silence filled the car until a few moments passed and Rosalie said the word's I never thought I would hear:

"Turn around, Em. Let's go get Bella."

* * *

_Well, what do you think? R&R, my good people._  
_Oh, and any guesses on who Bella ran into in the forest?_  
_You guess right and you get an honorary mention._

_Love you guys!_  
**_Claireylee824 (formerly clairerocz852)_**


	6. Note, with Love

** DON'T IGNORE THIS BECAUSE IT'S AN AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Hey guys.I would really like for you guys to read this and know what's up and why I haven't been updating.

I really hate to have a chapter as an Author's note…but I feel like I should inform you as to what's going on:

I have been feeling no inspiration for this story. It just seems to be fading away. I'm really sorry. Maybe I'll have some inspiration in a few days or weeks and when I do, I promise I'll update. You guys are awesome to stick with me, and I'll try to get inspiration for you guys. Sorry!

On another note, I did have inspiration for a one-shot I wrote. If you like _Charmed,_ check out my one-shot story I wrote, titled Pursed Lips_. _It's a Piper/Leo fanfic.

It would be greatly appreciated if you guys could continue to support me through other writing endeavors that don't include Twilight. I love all of my reviewers.

Also, a poll is up on my page. Please uh…vote.

With all the love in the world,  
claireylee824


End file.
